Natalie Flores
((UNFINISHED!)) "School let out an hour ago. Not my problem anymore." Natalie Flores is an OC by ProfessorPineapple. Tossing her up here because Eli's page looked a little lonely. Natalie is a prefect at Bullworth Academy. She's well respected by teachers and authority figures, but isn't very popular among the other students. Natalie took the position for its perks and the power it grants her, and isn't as keen on abusing students or keeping order as the other prefects. Still, to call her "the nice prefect" would be a stretch. Appearance Natalie is a very tall Latina/African-American girl with dreadlocked hair tied in a ponytail. She isn't particularly pretty or ugly. Her uniform consists of a white collared shirt with a black tie, teal school sweater, and a navy blue prefects' blazer rolled up to her elbows. She wears a short grey skirt with black thigh-highs and black loafers. While in school she wear round, gold-framed reading glasses. Outside of school, Nat ditches the glasses, and wears a white tank top with a black leather studded vest, denim cutoff shorts, and black boots. She wears a silver coin around her neck on a cord, and a black leather brace around her left wrist.. She's got a leggy figure with lean muscles, better suited for speed and stamina than brawls. Because of this, she tends to chase students for longer than the other prefects will, and doesn't lose them as easily. Backstory Natalie moved to Bullworth when she was 14, and coasted through life at Bullworth Academy under the radar for as long as she could. She avoided clique drama, but it seemed to always have a way of finding her. By the time she reached her junior year, two of her good friends, Leon and Duncan, had already dropped out. She continued to see them outside of school and found her way into their circle of friends. She shared the Townies' contempt for the school and the people who ran it, but knew better than to drop out of school. Instead, she opted to take advantage of the academy's corrupt system and become a prefect. It was well-known that the Bullworth prefects got away with abusing students in the name of "discipline," and were given extra privileges by the teachers. Natalie knew that the position would make her unpopular, but she wasn't very popular to begin with, and had little interest in making friends with other Bullworth kids. The girl had nothing to lose. Natalie was given the position by Dr. Crabblesnitch, and is generally delegated to patrolling around the girls' dorms and restrooms, though she has routes along the rest of the school as well. Though she isn't as physically strong as the other prefects, Natalie holds her own. Her Sweet Sixteen present had been a years' worth of self-defense classes, so she has the skills to break up fights and restrain students when need be. Personality Natalie comes across as being very mature. She's very level-headed, even when dealing with delinquents, and because she doesn't care for chit-chat she can come off as a "strong silent type." Outside of school, she's actually a bit childish, and enjoys getting into all your typical teenage shenanigans over at Blue Skies. She's a natural manipulator, and knows how to tell a person what they want to hear in order to get what she wants, adults in particular. One of her biggest drawbacks is her arrogance. Natalie tends to think that she has more power than she really does, and that she's better than most people. As much as she enjoys their company, Natalie even looks down on her friends in the townie clique. Because of this, she doesn't trust many people, which leads her to try to do things on her own and get in over her head. She's a very driven, power-hungry person who always puts herself first. She doesn't exert herself if she feels there won't be an adequate payoff, and only does favors when she'll get something in return. She's the kind of person who doesn't mind bending the rules to get what she wants. In relationships, she can be very possessive. As a prefect, Natalie's quite corrupt. She accepts bribes from students caught causing trouble, and tends to steal cigarettes confiscated from students rather than turn them into the Head. Gambling isn't allowed on school property, and she knows that both Constantinos Brakus and Luis Luna are involved with gambling activity around the school's gym, but promised both not to rat them out so long as they give her a cut of their earnings. Info '''Goals: '''To get paid and get out. '''Fears: '''Helplessness, being one-upped, losing her influence over somebody. '''Hobbies: '''Photography (though she isn't very good), getting to know new people (and all their intimate secrets), casual dating, shopping, partying, 3am waffle house runs. '''Beliefs: '''Atheist. Natalie was raised Catholic, but feels that she "grew out of it." She knows better than to tell this to her family, or anybody she might think has some kind of religious belief. '''Passions: '''Success. She wants to be the best in everything that she does. Relationships Friends '''Leon: '''One of Natalie's first and closest friends at Bullworth Academy. They bonded over their shared contempt of the school and everybody in it, though Leon was always more vocal about it than Natalie was. He's a slacker and she's a go-getter, so they bicker a lot, but ultimately keep each other grounded. He's like the brother she never had. '''Duncan: '''He used to hang around Leon and Natalie between classes, before dropping out and falling in with the townies. He and Natalie became closer friends after they started getting high together at parties. She kicks him out of the Girls' Dorm when she catches him sneaking around, but quietly so that nobody else realizes he was there. '''Gurney: '''The boy's probably the biggest slut in Bullworth. Natalie doesn't think much of it when he flirts with her, but she does like the attention. Sometimes they make out. '''Townies: '''Though she's not quite part of the clique, Natalie has an alliance with the rest of the townies. She's allowed into their parties in Blue Skies and at the graveyard, and goes to watch Henry's badger fights. She doesn't take part in their bullying of Bullworth students around town, but she doesn't go out of her way to stop them - whatever happens off-campus is none of her business. '''Little kids: '''They make her job a lot easier by ratting out other students. They also tend to look up to her, being that she's an authority figure, and that makes her feel all warm and fuzzy. She's nicer to the little kids than she is to the other Bullworth students. Frenemies '''Prefects: '''Natalie cooperates with them because they're on the same team. She's gotten on their good sides to make it easier, and to get favors out of them when she pleases, but she doesn't really like or trust them. Natalie tends to break the rules, and while she can get away with that more easily than other students, she still has to look out to make sure the other prefects don't find out and report her. '''Preppies: '''Because Natalie accepts bribes, the preppies will sometimes pay her to do their bidding. When dealing with them, Natalie raises her prices, and will sometimes ask for favors on top of payment. She doesn't want them to think of her as some kind of lackey, so every meeting with Derby feels like a struggle for power. '''Lola Lombardi: '''Because Natalie is able to enforce the rules for the girls at school, she tends to be the one who deals with them when they cause trouble, and Lola is nothing but trouble. They butt heads constantly, but Natalie knows how she plays the boys in school, and can't say that she doesn't have respect for the girl. Crushes '''Ivan Alexander: '''Natalie once stole away to the boiler room for a smoke and caught him sleeping there. She couldn't bust him without explaining what she'd been doing there in the first place, so they agreed not to tell anybody they'd seen each other. They kept meeting there by chance and got to talking, and a casual friendship turned into a stupid, embarrassing crush. Natalie would never admit it, because she doubts anything would come of it, but comes down extra hard on students who bully him. Enemies '''Bullies: '''They were the reason Duncan dropped out, so she's pretty rough with them, Davis in particular. Because nobody at school knows that she's friends with the townies, the bullies don't understand that she holds a personal grudge against them, and chalk it up to her just being "a bitch." '''Greasers: '''They cause quite a lot of trouble. Category:Abandoned Characters